The Heroes' Pursuits: For the Goddess' Glory!
/ 90 Zerrikanian saddle |Previous = The Heroes' Pursuits: Fayrlund The Heroes' Pursuits: Fyresdal The Heroes' Pursuits: Kaer Trolde |Image = Tw3 the heroes pursuits goddess glory.jpg |Starting_icon = skellige |Location_map = Tw3 map hindarsfjall 02.png}} is a secondary quest in . It is the final quest of The Heroes' Pursuits and thus considered the horse racing championship in Skellige. : Race for Modron Freya's Glory : Looking to worship Freya and prove your courage at the same time? Join the annual Heroes' Pursuits! The priestesses and our goddess herself will shower you with gold and blessings. : Let it be known that not everyone who takes part in our race will reach the finish line in one piece. So if you've a pregnant wife, unfinished business or debts you're honor-bound to repay, think twice before straddling your mount. : – Sister Svana Walkthrough This quest may be started at any of the Heroes' Pursuits horse race starts on Ard Skellig, by speaking to Svana, or finding the notice on Larvik's notice board in Hindarsfjall. However you find it, the rules are simple: you must win at least each race once and it doesn't matter how you do it. Before you can compete in the championship against last year's winner, Astrid, you must win each of the following: * The Heroes' Pursuits: Kaer Trolde * The Heroes' Pursuits: Fayrlund * The Heroes' Pursuits: Fyresdal After you win all of them, head back to Svana to let her know and you can then race against Astrid. This race will navigate towards Freya's Garden from the starting line at Larvik's western gate. Just be wary of a few sharp turns in the race, particularly near the garden. Also note that at the crossroads, while the path indicates you have to go into the sharp turn, you can cut through using the path right before it. The good thing is, even if you lose, you can keep racing against Astrid until you win. Once you win the race, Svana will reward you with the Zerrikanian saddle along with 50 and 90 . Journal entry :Those on the Continent worship gods by praying, burning incense and making offerings. In Skellige, all these are practiced, but the islanders consider the best way of honoring the gods to be risking one's life while performing feats of bravery. A favorite way to do this? Taking part in the Heroes' Dash, a race full of strong emotions and frightening dangers sure to make the goddess smile. :Geralt is not the most pious of fellows, but the prize on offer for the race's winner (as well as the chance to test Roach's speed against the best Skellige mounts) convinced him to join in. :Geralt managed to win all of the qualifying heats and earn himself a spot in the Dash's final race, to be held on the isle of Hindarsfjall. :There he faced the winner of last year's Dash: Astrid the Vipress. Though she was as vast and dangerous as her name-snake, even she was unable to beat the witcher. Geralt's victory brought glory to him and joy to the goddess - with a handsome prize making it all the sweeter. Objectives * If Geralt found the notice: ** Talk to Svana the priestess about the Heroes' Dash. * Win each of the qualifying races at least once. *Go to the race's starting line. *Be the first past the finish line. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:مساعي الأبطال: سعيا إلى مجد الإلهة! pl:Wyścigi Śmiałków: Ku chwale bogini! ru:Скачки смельчаков: Во славу богини!